Darkness Within
by Skye96
Summary: Everyone has a dark side that they don't show to people. Except sometimes they do, and sometimes that dark side isn't very nice. Dark!Mikado.


**A/N: Wrote this about a year ago for Littlestar411 and never actually posted it up because I thought I wrote it kinda weird. I've improved so much in writing since but I still felt like posting this up because I lack in stories on here. So here ya go.**

Everything was black.

A deep, dark, empty chasm lied in Mikado Ryuugamine's memories. Echoing horrifying whispers with lurid mysteries in his thoughts. As the young Dollar's leader slowly opened his eye lids, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a dim-lit room. The light was slowly fading, making everything around him hazy and confusing, along with giving him a sudden nasty head-ache. "W...what happened...?" He asked himself.

The second thing he noticed was that he was soaking wet. His usual sky colored uniform felt heavy as he tried to sit up, his eye sight still blurry. He lifted up his hand, longing desperately for his throbbing headache to fade away. That's when he realized something...

The liquid he was sitting in was too thick to be water.

As his eyes began to perceive everything around him... he realized he was covered completely in some dark red liquid. It was sticky, forcing his clothes to stick to his body like glue... and it was all over his hands and face. But... but...

It wasn't his.

He could've screamed. He could have cried like any other normal high school student, even looking surprised would've been a normal option. But, unlike what most think, Mikado was far from the common teenager.

He sat there, his eyes distant and his thoughts very far away. It took him a few seconds to register exactly what his position was, but still... he stood there. Emotionless.

He could now see a full view of what the room he lied in appeared to be. He was in some kind of... warehouse? It looked like that to him, at least. The paint was slowly fading from the walls, a mixture of white and some disgusting color of gray... along with rather thick, red liquid hand prints. A light was hanging above the young student's head, rocking back and forth as it moaned consistantly.

The young gangster heard a groan from the room adjacent from him. He spun around, eyeing a door that was open to. Cracked open, as if it was whispering - or no, better yet - taunting him to see what exactly lied in that room. Did he even want to know?

He tried to stand up, almost bumping heads with the over-head light as he walked quietly to the door. Every footstep made the floors creak, and to Mikado, it felt like he was in some sort of horror movie. The kind that would give tiny children nightmares for days and days and days. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, his hand had reached the door knob.

Slowly he twisted it, revealing a sick sight.

On one side of the room was a girl. Blood was seeping out of her chest and her eyes and mouth were wide open, as if she was screaming out in pain and agony before the life slowly faded from both her voice and her once chestnut colored eyes. Her hand was reaching for a sword of some type... it seemed like she was still reaching for it, still screaming out in agony. Her body was bruised, like she was hit repeatedly with some type of object. Her black hair looked almost red in the state it was in, but Mikado didn't scream... instead he looked shocked.

"Anri-"

He was cut off when he heard the moan again. A moan that hid a life of pain and suffering behind it. The boy's head sharply turned... and suddenly realized what was in his hand as it dropped to the floor.

Laying on the ground, with his stomach facing the ceiling, was a boy that looked as if he was the same age as Mikado. He wore the same exact uniform, except it was even more drenched in blood than he was. His fingers were twitching rapidly, as if they each had a little mind of their own. Yet, the rest of his hand looked broken. Something had crushed the bones. Mikado could just here the sickening sound of _CRACK!_ as they shattered. The boy's blonde tufts of hair had gore steadily running down their smooth locks. Half his face looked broken, his eye as black as the sky outside, and his left cheek puffy. Though it was hard to tell what exactly he looked like on that side of the face, on the other side it was clear. Especially when he stared at Mikado wide-eyed like that. His eye was still full of life.

In his hands was a yellow scarf.

The memories came flooding rapidly back to Mikado as his knees began to feel wobbly. "K-k-kida...?" He asked. But it was more like a revalation more than it was a question.

Silence flooded the warehouse as Mikado stood there, staring dead into the eyes of his once bestfriend.

But that silence was soon shattered by a loud clap.

Mikado spun around, his eyes growing even wider when he saw who exactly was clapping.

Sitting down on a stack of boxes, right in front of him, was Mikado Ryuugamine himself, smiling an innocent smile as blood strolled down his forehead. "Well, well, well." He spoke. MIkado's jaw dropped lower when he recognized his very own voice.

"You did a good job." 'Mikado' stated as he grinned. "They learned their lessons." He added, jumping off. He grabbed the other boy with his hands, still grinning like a mad man. "You cleansed them, man! You saved them! They were getting out of hand and you saved them from a horrible fate! Life was so hard on them..." He tsked as he looked at Anri's body, than at Kida's. "Oh... but you haven't finished the job yet!"

The 'real' Mikado backed away, shaking the other off of him as he stumbled into an old, dusty book case, the light from the other room still swinging back-and-forth in perfect harmony. The other Mikado picked up the thing the 'real' Mikado dropped earlier.

It was a crossbar.

"Finish it." He commanded, his eyes wide and his grin reflecting off of the insane lament he was born of.

"...w-what?" Mikado asked, feeling confusion well up inside him.

The other Mikado walked closer to him, motioning for him to grab the crossbar, as if he was a little kid trying to give his parent a present. "C'mon, man. Look at him." He motioned toward Kida, who was staring at Mikado in horror and confusion now, shaking his head desperately.

"Take it." He could hear whispers repeatedly in his ear. 'Take the crossbar.' 'Finish it.' 'Cleanse him.'

Mikado shakily grabbed the metal weapon, walking slowly over to Kida, who was now struggling, but couldn't move because his legs were crushed.

"Goodbye... Masaomi..." Mikado said as he lifted the crossbar.

Blood splattered all over the wall as he repeatedly hit the body, his laughter echoing darkly throughout the warehouse. An insane laugh that could make anyone think twice of walking within a ten mile radius of it.

He looked around the room, smiling and grinning like a demented child. "I did it! See!? I cleansed Masaomi!" He screamed...

...but no one was there.

The other Mikado was no where to be found.

"..." Mikado gazed around, looking everywhere for the other Ryuugamine. That was before he saw a shady figure just a little ways from him.

The shady figure was holding something in his hands, walking toward Mikado as he walked toward him. Each step matched his own. When they finally came eye-to-eye Mikado could see him clear as day.

He was literally dripping in blood, his eyes dark and glazed over with some sort of derailed fantasy of some sort. His grin was the only brightly lit feature on him, because the rest of his body was red and dirty, and his hair was going every which way.

To Mikado, he looked like an insane lunitic.

Little did he know that standing in front of him was a mirror.


End file.
